


In the Stars

by electricheart



Series: 50 sentences [1]
Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Gen, Terraformar POV, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(#spoilers of chapters that have yet to be scanlated #future AU in some #mostly happiness and not so much well death) (#spoilers for latest raw chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompts from all 5 sets (not all in order)

* - Hair  
She had passion and kindness, was more stubborn than they'd ever be combined, and had found herself after losing her dreams (found family after she thought she had nothing); she was humanity's inner fire- the spark that set off the flames on mars- the color of her hair.

* - Supernova  
Akari is light and comfort, someone who others can depend on when lost (he's a good subordinate- a good man)- a star.

* - Walking  
"I'm scared," she says simply, not with her tongue feeling like lead, not with a weight pushing her down, not like she expected, "I'm scared but I can't leave those idiots by themselves."

* - Waste/Wasteland  
In their dreams it was chaos- ugly and desolate without humanity's touch; they land on Eden- green, beautiful and pure, lacking humanity's touch.

* - Whiskey and rum  
"How dare you steal another man's alcohol!" Asimov shouts running after Isabella as she tries to escape, laughter coming out of her lips mixed in with random cries of "Captain heeelp!".

* - War  
Those are my underlings dying out there, he thinks, stuffing his mouth with what food they've given him (those are my kids, he thinks, enemies clear on his mind, _and you're going to pay_ ).

* - Weddings  
"She's beautiful," Eva says to herself, looking at the wedding picture that sits on Adolf's desk, while Isabella tries to pull their captain out of his chair.

* - Birthday  
"We haven't sang happy birthday to you yet," Akari wheezes, holding his bleeding stomach, smiling at Michelle, "so please, open your eyes." 

* - Blessing  
"They call you the miracle child," Komachi tells her, "a child born out of love, a blessing," he says with a small, sad smile.

* - Breathing  
"You know, when I said I called you a filthy swine," Michelle starts, watching Akari's harsh breathing, the way his brow is burrowed, how sweat accumultates and falls down his face, "I actually said _you're a good man_ , so c'mon, don't prove me wrong now."

* - Belief  
"Hey hey, you're a babe yourself," Isabella tells her, braiding her hair, "If he wasn't married with a kid, you'd totally have a chance!" 

* - Balcony  
She takes him to her apartment (located within U-NASA's premise) in order to show him the classified documents that had told her the truth (her truth); instead he runs straight into her balcony and screams about what a great view she has up here.

* - Question  
"Why are we the only ones like this?" Akari asks her, still pumped on meds after the surgery, "Why- why did we have to go through everything alone?" and she cant bring herself to say, "I don't know."

* - Quarrel  
"You're both stupid!" Sheila shouted, pointing a wooden spoon a them, "Now shut up or neither of you is getting posole!"

* - Quitting  
"Sheila would kill us if we even thought about stopping for one second," Alex told him, a hand on his neck and another on his back, warm and big and comforting, "and what kind of brothers to her would we be if we made her do that?"

* - Jewel  
"You're beautiful," Eva tells her with a small, shy smile, "such a lovely green," she continues, looking at Isabella, "like an emerald."

* - Sojourn  
"Dude, we'll get there, beat those fuckers up until there ain't one left and _bam_! Back home for Sheila to make us some sweet enchiladas!"

* - Neutral  
No one is ever neutral in war, Shokichi thinks on his trip back to earth as his back faces Ichirou. 

* - Natural  
Alex laughs when he finds out about Marcos' base, after Michelle gives him a brief description of it, "Slippery as a spider, that one's always been." 


	2. Chapter 2

* - Time  
Nothing matters when her hand drops, silent and devoid of so much as a twitch; he can't feel a thing as her hand drops nor can he hear a thing- except the low, echoing sound of something being snapped in half.

* - Eye  
"Damn," Alex said to Sheila as he read the sign Marcos was holding up, miles away, "This could totally be used for peeping, you know," he continued but didn't see her fist coming at his face.

* - One  
He's _number one? What can he do?_ Akari thought with distaste (turns out he can save everyone's lives).

* - War   
They had a targer in the beginning, but maybe before even that, from human nature itself twisted over the years by famine and greed, they'd always end up with more than one enemy at the worst possible times. 

* - Water  
"We should probably hold off on finding decent water supply until we regroup, huh," Yaeko says sadly as Akari lifts her up into the carrier. 

* - Wood  
"Sheila, you're munching on tree bark," Akari points out, laughing as Sheila starts spitting out, crying ' _stupid operation!_ '.

* - Farewells   
"I didn't get to say goodbye," Nina murmurs to herself as Captain Asimov drags a screaming Ivan away with the others, "but I'll see you soon either way, Aaron."

* - Ice  
They're surrounded by terraformar and traitors alike, to every side and in the sky above, and when rain starts to fall all Michelle can think as she watches Akari's back is that his fire can't melt the ice that's come over them all. 

* - Wings  
"You know," Sheila starts, running her hands through Kanako's feathers while giving Alex a look of distaste, "youre giving your base a bad name if you can't even fly."

* - Talent  
"Maybe it's a sign," Asimov says, looking over the younger of the recruits, "all these kids who have nothing are at least good at controlling this new side to them." 

* - Promise  
"We'll win this," Alex sniffs, wiping his nose with his sleeve as Yaeko continues to rub his arms, "we'll make this place the heaven Sheila deserves." 

* - Kiss  
He was curious when he saw Alex kiss Sheila (a slight peck on the lips), he was confused when he saw Marcos kiss Sheila as well, and he was beyond lost when Isabella dropped by and shoved her tongue down Sheila's throat. 

* - Death   
She's confused when she comes to, surrounded by terrain scorched beyond recognition and the remains of both her team and the terraformars, so she does the only thing she can- _eat_ and move on.

* - Life  
"We're doing this so people like us don't continue to suffer even more than they are now," Alex says as he holds Marcos and Sheila under his arms, "so that no family is ever broken up again." 

* - Jealousy  
No, Akari's not jealous or anything like that, it's not like his not-rival is the strongest man in the expedition, rich and handsome and- _oh god_ he needs a terraformar to appear this very second, he needs to kick someone's ass, broken bones be fucking damned. 

* - Nowhere  
"We're in a grave," Yaeko says, holding Alex's head in her lap as she and Michelle watch Akari walk away from them, "from the very beginning, this planet was a grave."

* - Defeat  
It takes one of them, the smallest and weakest of the pack, to make their people fall dead, even though one of them alone could kill the inferiors.

* - Ring  
She doesn't wear it, in his dreams or in his nightmares, and even though he knows what he continues to hide from himself, he twirls his own ring as if nothing has fallen apart. 

* - Waves  
"Jared, you're a killer whale, what do you mean you don't actually know how to swim."

* - Confusion   
"He's- he's not even hot," Marcos wails, theatrically taking another tissue from the box Akari holds up for him, waving his hand around wildly, "I'd understand if it was someone like Keiji, but _the captain_?!"

* - Bias  
"No, I'm not saying my guys are better than everyone _just_ because I grew up with them, I'm just stating a fact that's all." 

* - Burning  
The words should be at the tip of her tongue, spilling over like a waterfall but instead they're caught in her chest unable to reach upwards, upwards where she feels the world burn and her life end.

* - Jousting  
"Marcos," Komachi called out, "you're not supposed to throw it!! A bat, think of it as a baseball bat!" 

* - Sky  
"You know, I never really thought about it, flying I mean," Alex starts, looking over the at horizon with a small smile, "it's pretty nice." 

* - Heaven   
"You know, I probably shouldn't say this but," Michelle starts, looking up at Akari's crying face, "it's nice and all that you're here, still, do I have to be in pain even after I'm dead?"

* - Smirk  
"I dont trust him," Sheila tells Eva, looking over to the chinese branch, where the one called Jet sits silently, "I'm not sure why, but I don't," (no one ever told them they should listen to their gut feeling, heightened by their new side).

* - Gift  
"You are," Michelle starts, tucking a wild strand of brown hair back behind the ear of the young girl in front of her, "you're his greatest gift to me."

* - Smile   
"Eva?" Akari asks, as he lifts Ms. Michelle's motionless body into the vehicle (terrformars lay dead behind him, electrocuted and torn apart), his eyes are big and bright and distrustful (she can't blame him) so all she does is smile.

* - Innocence  
"She's so cute I wanna eat her up," Isabella said, hand sup and fingers wiggling, as she makes her way closer to Sheila even as Eva tried to hold her back and Marcos and Alex placed themselves between predator and prey.

* - Completion  
"Wow, together again," Marcos starts, pulling Alex and Sheila close by their arms, "this is sign! Our future mariachi band really is coming together." 

* - Clouds   
Sakurato's head rests on Akari's lap, the empty basket of their picnic for their cloud watching at the opposite side.

* - Star  
She follows her heart to find her friends- dead or alive it doesn't matter anymore now that she's alone, but if they're alive she'll be the shield she failed to be before.


End file.
